


I Can Tell

by Mokyo



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: When a new Servant is summoned, Hakuno experiences emotions that she never thought possible.
Relationships: Kishinami Hakuno/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 24





	I Can Tell

“Hakuno, there’s something you should know.” Gudao’s voice almost a whisper looking behind him, as if worried someone will sneak up on them.

Zipping up her hoodie, Kishinami Hakuno stares at the Master of Chaldea for a moment, before responding.

“Which female Servant did you piss off this time?” Hakuno asks, her tone deadpan. “Who do I have to go smooth things over with?”

Just last week, she had to go explain to poor Ibaraki that Gudao was most certainly not in love with Katō Danzō. Hell, she had to dip into her sweet stash to calm the Berserker class Servant down.

“No, no, it’s nothing like that, Haku!” Waving his hands, Gudao looks behind him once more, before taking a deep breath. “Good, we’re alone.”

…..She has a bad feeling about this. Anytime that he comes to her for help is a bad time no doubt, but the fact that he looks genuinely worried, what with the sweat forming on his forehead, is making _her feel_ nervous.

“I summoned a Servant.” Gudao finally tells Hakuno.

That’s nothing new, Gudao summons a new Servant almost every other week. She’s usually stuck helping him find materials, to make his Servants stronger, because he didn’t plan ahead.

“Okay?” Puzzled, Hakuno continues. “Who did you summon? Did you summon an Assassin finally?”

Shaking his head, Gudao looks down at the ground for a brief second, sucking in another breath of air.

“Hakuno, I summoned Guinevere.”

Her heart nearly stops beating. What did he just say? There’s no possibility she heard that right, did she?

“What?”

“I summoned Guinevere. I’m just as surprised as you are.” Gudao begins running a hand through his jet black hair. “She was summoned as a Ruler class Servant.”

Alright so she did hear that bit correctly. Damn.

Guinevere, the former wife of King Arthur, and former lover of Lancelot.

King Arthur, who also happens to be her Servant.

“Um, y-you okay?” Gudao stutters out.

“I’m fine.” A slight lie, her chest feels….tight, like something or someone, is choking her, making it extremely hard to believe. “Does Arthur know? Is it even _his Guinevere_?

“That’s one of the first questions I asked, after I registered her with Da Vinci and Sherlock.” Gudao begins, crossing his arms. “I asked, “I know this might be an awkward question, but which Arthur were you married to? Male or female? She looked really, I mean really, confused by that question.” The male Master giggles before continuing. “I had to explain the situation here in Chaldea, that there are two King Arthur’s in Chaldea, one male and, too many female ones. That made her laugh. Anyway, point is, that she told me she was married to the male Arthur, _your_ Arthur.”

Great. 

“About Arthur….truthfully, the plan was to tell you about her summoning today, and sit down together, me you, Arthur, and Lancelot. Talk about this respectfully, and honestly. I don’t want the other knights knowing.” Gudao’s tone suddenly turns serious, a rarity for the Master. “Fighting is prohibited in Chaldea, but who knows what the other knights would do to her once we went out for training, or if one of the other Servants was hosting an event…..I couldn’t protect her then.”

“That’s very considerate of you, Gudao.” Slightly surprised, Hakuno didn’t think Gudao would do something like that, or at the very least, she would’ve never thought to do something like that on the Moon Cell.

“Of course! I did the same when Ishtar was summoned, I talked to King Gilgamesh, and Enkidu a bit after she was summoned, as well as Karna, when I summoned Arjuna. I think it's nice to give people a heads up at least. You especially, because of your...uh, situation with Arthur.”

“Situation” is one way to put it. Quite honestly, their Servant and Master relationship has evolved into something….much more intimate. To the point where the words “I love you,” come as easy to her, as drinking water.

“Which is why I told her about it right off the bat.” Upon noticing Hakuno’s eyes widen, Gudao finds himself working up a sweat just from this conversation alone.

“It’s not what you think, alright? I told her that you and Saber are contracted to each other, and that there might, possibly, be romantic feelings involved.”

“….And how she react to that?” Hakuno asks, attempting to ignore the tightness in her chest.

“She didn’t seem upset, in fact, she seemed happy. I showed her a picture of you, on my phone. She said she wanted to meet you.” Gudao tells the older Master, shifting his gaze towards the nearest hallway. “I told her to wait in my room, until I could get both you and Arthur together, but ah, she didn’t want to wait. She’s set off to find Arthur on her own. I told her there’s a good chance he might be in the kitchens….”

She should go and see her, Hakuno thinks to herself. She should go introduce herself.

She should and yet….

There’s a part of her that doesn’t want to. Arthur has told her countless times that he loved Guinevere as one loves a good friend, but that’s easy to say when the person isn’t there. When said person is right in front of you, old feelings and memories can come flooding back.

She should know, she’s experienced enough in her time at Chaldea.

“You coming, Hakuno?” Gudao questions, tilting his head a bit.

“Oh!” Running, Hakuno catches up to Gudao.

As the pair of Masters's head towards the kitchens, she listens to Gudao tell her of his struggles with material gathering, and his studies with Zhuge Liang.

He tries to listen, tries to contribute to the conversation, but as she approaches the kitchen she gets her first glance at the new Servant.

 _Beautiful,_ is the first word that pops into her head.

Light gray hair almost the color of sliver, baby blue eyes, a somewhat tall, slender figure, and an intoxicating smile.

 _She’s incredibly beautiful_ , Hakuno thinks to herself, swallowing. Her eyes drift over to her Servant, she notices just how brightly he’s smiling at her, his emerald eyes shining in the lighting of the room.

“Hakuno?” Gudao mutters.

She can’t take her eyes off her Servant as she watches Guinevere hug Arthur.

That choking feeling is back, she’s damn sure that a ghost has to be choking the life out of her at this point. It’s the only way to explain the stinging in her chest.

“Hakuno!” Gudao says again this time, a bit louder.

The King of Knights turns his head at the sound of his Masters's name, his eyes meeting her own.

“Master!” Arthur greets, giving her the same smile that he gave Guinevere only a few seconds ago. “Come closer, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

...She can’t take a step forward

She doesn’t want to take a step forward.

“I-I’ll be right back, Gudao.” Hakuno murmurs, walking as fast as her legs will take her out of this situation.

“Hakuno?” Arthur exchanges a glance with Gudao, who looking back and forth between the Servant, and his friend.

“She’s very pretty, Arthur,” Guinevere states honestly, looking up at the Saber. “I’m afraid that my presence might have upset her.”

“What?” Perplexed, Arthur sighs.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Guinevere smiles weakly. “I’m happy that you’ve found someone to give you, what I couldn’t, my king. Now, you should go comfort her. Ah, and apologize on my behalf.”

Arthur opens his mouth to speak, but is quickly cut off by his former wife. “I don’t want to hear any promises, or your apologies. Go check on your Master, Arthur.”

“Thank you Gwen.” Slightly bowing, Arthur takes off, before another word can be spoken between them.

Hakuno closes the door behind her, looking at her surroundings for a moment. Bookcase after bookcase of books. One of the smaller collections of literature in Chaldea. 

….Which explains why there’s no Servants around, Servants like Shakespeare, and Hans are probably all crowded into the bigger library. 

Finding a couch her body falls onto it. 

She feels both nauseous, and like she’s ran a marathon. 

God, it’s so hard to breathe. 

Stupid. 

It’s so stupid that she let Guinevere bother her so much. She acted childish, running away like that. Being confronted with a woman that beautiful….compared to….well compared to her plain self. 

Plus, Guinevere is _human._ She’s nothing more than a creation of the Moon Cell, allowed to live in Chaldea, thanks to Romani and Da Vinci finding the _real_ Kishinami Hakuno’s body, and infusing her soul into said body.

“Hakuno.” A familiar voice calls gently. 

She can’t look at him. Nope, she’ll just stay right here, her face buried into the cushions of the couch, and maybe her Servant will go away. 

She feels him six next to her, no doubt on the carpet next to the couch. 

“My Master…” Arthur begins, his eyes notice just how much her body is _shaking._ “Please, talk to me. What have I done to upset you?” 

“Nothing.” A blatant lie. 

“Forgive me, I find that hard to believe when you’re shaking so, Master.” Arthur points out, touching her arm. “Please, come out of there. Let me hold you.” 

“You’re just going to leave her alone like that?” Hakuno asks, her voice muffled by the cushion. 

Ah, there it is. 

“Who? Guinevere?” Pulling on Hakuno’s arm as gently as he can, he manages to sit her up straight enough, so that he’s able to join her on the couch. 

“You haven’t seen her in a while right? Don’t you want to spend more time with her?” Hakuno asks Arthur, her eyes refusing to meet his. 

“I would rather be here with you, Hakuno.” Arthur retorts, taking Hakuno’s hand into his own, intertwining their fingers. 

That statement makes Hakuno scoff, causing Arthur to raise a brow. “You don’t believe me?”

“She’s pretty, Arthur,” Hakuno says, biting her lip for a split second, god, she can’t cry in front of him, over _this_ no less. “And I’m…”

“The most beautiful woman that I’ve ever seen,” Arthur confesses, lifting Hakuno’s chin ever so slightly. “Hakuno, my heart only belongs to you. Only you. Whatever I had with Guinevere, happened a _very_ long time ago. You are the only woman in my life, that I love, Hakuno.”

“But I’m not human.” Hakuno counters. “I-I’m not even-”

“Neither am I.” Arthur reminds his Master. “I have the heart of a dragon, so I am in the same boat as you, my Master.”

Quiet. It’s quiet for a few moments, until Arthur is the one who breaks the silence. 

“What do I have to do, to make you believe me, my love? I do not show you enough affection it seems.” Arthur muses, pondering for a moment. 

“Arthur…”

“Marry me,” Arthur says suddenly, taking both of Hakuno’s hands and placing them on his cheeks. His face extremely close. 

“You’re only saying that because I’m upset.” Hakuno whispers. 

“I’m most certainly am not! I’ve thought about this for quite a while.” Arthur argues, pressing his lips to hers for a moment. “Marry me.” He says again. 

This is all too fast. 

Way too fast. 

“Or do you need a moment to think about it? Shall I demonstrate how much I am devoted I am to you physically?” His tone low, so low that she can hardly understand him. 

“Arthur,” Hakuno utters his True Name, her hands trailing down his body, before stopping at his chest. 

“Then it’s settled. Think about my proposal while I show you how much I truly love you, Hakuno.” 

She doesn’t get a chance to argue with the Saber class Servant, before his lips are on hers, demanding and needy. Closing her eyes, she finds herself deepening their kiss, as his tongue explores every inch of her mouth. 

The thoughts of Guinevere are all but gone, as his lips make their way down to her neck, kissing, sucking, biting, causing her to whimper. 

“Hakuno…” Arthur whispers, his mouth claiming hers, his hand sneaking up her both her hoodie, and her shirt.

Finding what he was looking for, her nipple instantly hardening under his touch. 

“You should take that off for me,” Arthur suggests, nibbling on her earlobe. 

“In here?!” Hakuno looks around. “Arthur we should go back to our room.”

Suddenly, Hakuno finds her back against the couch, Arthur hovering over her. 

“It’s fine.” He tells her, taking the liberty to unzip her hoodie, throwing it onto the carpet. “No one comes in here, anyway.” 

This time it’s her that incites their play, her hands working to undo the button-up shirt he’s wearing, exposing his toned skin. 

“Now, it’s not fair that I’m the only exposed like this, don’t you think, princess?” 

Hakuno can only shake her head no, as she allows Arthur to remove both her shirt, and her bra, leaving her exposed to the slightly cold air in the room. 

“You’re so beautiful, Hakuno,” Arthur tells Hakuno honestly, a hand massaging her breast, the other moving downwards, sliding her skirt down her legs, before touching a more sensitive place, sending shivers through her body. 

“You are certainly wet for me, Master.” Arthur hums, kissing Hakuno deeply, using both hands to remove the offending fabric from her body, tossing both it, and her skirt somewhere in the room. 

“Arthur…” Hakuno breathes out, he’s so gorgeous. 

“What is it, my flower?” Parting her legs open, Arthur traces circles around her thighs, refusing to break contact. 

With heat rushing to her face, all Hakuno can manage is “P-Please.”

“Please what?”

“Touch me.”

“Like this?” Arthur rhetorically asks, easily slipping two fingers inside, causing Hakuno to inhale sharply. 

Panting heavily, Hakuno grabs onto the only thing that’s in arms reach, his golden hair. With his fingers attacking her like this, she’s going to come undone in just a few seconds. 

“You’re so tight, Hakuno.” He says, a third finger slipping inside of her. The new feeling almost sends her spiraling, as she clenches around his fingers, hearing him swear. “Are you going to come around my fingers, Master?” 

Nodding her head rapidly, Hakuno tugs on his locks of hair, a signal to go faster, harder. “And you’re gonna come on my cock just like that, over and over again, until you can’t walk anymore.” His filthy words becoming her undoing. 

“A-Arthur.” Hakuno manages to say in between gasps, coming around his fingers, his palm grinding into her clit, as he helps her ride out her high, only pulling out after hearing her whine, her fingers leaving his hair. 

“Look at this,” Arthur states, holding his fingers up, visibly slick with wetness. 

Hakuno watches mesmerized, as he begins to suck off the sticky liquid from his fingers, the Saber refusing to break eye contact with her. 

“Come here,” Arthur whispers, moving off his Master, and gently pulling her onto his lap.

 _Shit._ She can feel just how hard he is through his jeans. 

“You are amazing, you realize that, right Master?” Arthur he says under his breath, as Hakuno takes the opportunity to unbutton his pants, with the help of her Servant, she pulls the irritating clothing down, with his boxers in one motion, freeing his cock. 

Her breath hitches, upon seeing his erection, large and dripping with pre-cum. 

“Do you want this, princess?” Arthur asks a boyish grin on his face. 

Without answering, Hakuno raises herself a bit, lining herself to take him into her. 

“Tell me, what do you want, Hakuno?” He asks, again, his hands grabbing her hips holding her in place. 

With her heart racing, Hakuno presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “I-I want you.” She admits, heat rushes to her face. 

Smiling, he guides her onto his length, both moaning at the sudden contact, allowing Hakuno to get used to his girth inside of her.

“Damn.” A moan leaves his mouth, his hands refusing to leave her hips, a ploy to get her to move in sync with him. 

“Are you mine?” Hakuno whispers, beginning to slowly grind on his cock, biting back a moan. 

“Yes, princess. I’m all yours. There’s no need for you to be jealous, I’m right here aren’t I?” His mouth crashing onto hers, his hands forcing her to move faster, his thrusts matching the pace he’s setting. 

He hits that same spot, over and over, causing her to moan into his kisses, her mind going hazy. 

Parting for air, his lips press affections to damn near every part of her exposed neck, and chest. 

“H-Harder.” Hakuno nearly begs, her hands pressing against his chest. 

Grunting, his thrusts pound her g-spot mercilessly. 

“I’m gonna…” Hakuno breathes out, unable to contain her moans anymore, she’s for certain someone walking by can hear them. 

“You’re the only one who can make me feel like this.” Arthur tells her “No one else. Only you. I love you, Hakuno.”

He proclaims those three words over and over again, as her climax becomes, increasingly closer every time he utters those words. 

“ _Come inside me.”_ Clenching around him, he groans like a beast at her suggestion. 

“Cum, Princess. Let me see you cum for me.” His breathing becoming more rapid, an indication of his closeness. 

His dirty words are the final trigger, her climax hitting her _hard,_ her walls milking him. 

“H-H-Hakuno…!” He calls out, his release following close behind, taking care to pump every bit of his cum into her. 

Coming down from her high, Hakuno rests her head on his shoulder, as the Saber runs a hand through her hair. 

“I was serious before.” Arthur breaks the silence. “You are the only person that can make me feel this way, I truly love you, Master. I want you to marry me, at some point.” 

“Maybe you should ask when we’re not naked, hm?” Hakuno jokes, looking up at Arthur.

Chuckling, Arthur helps her off him, watching Hakuno flop onto the cushions of the couch.

“We should get out of here, Master.” Arthur murmurs. “I would hate for someone to see us like this.” 

Nodding her head, Hakuno reaches down grabbing her shirt. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Hm?”

“For acting that way.” Hakuno adverts her eyes from the King of Knights. “I shouldn’t have doubted you like that.”

“It’s a human feeling. Truthfully, I feel the same when I see you talking with the King of Heroes. Perhaps that’s a sign that myself and you, are more human than we both believe.”

Perhaps so. 


End file.
